


Discord

by anodyneAvian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Fights, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneAvian/pseuds/anodyneAvian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Davesprite and you are in a lot of pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tokyoradio @ tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tokyoradio+%40+tumblr.com).



> If you can't guess my favorite character yet, you aren't looking hard enough
> 
> Hint: he's orange, feathery, and I love to torture him.

At first, well, it had seemed relatively easy. You had tracked him down, face to face with the one person who would soon stand between the players and victory.

Jack versus Bro; a match worthy of a watch, and one that would end terribly. Not that you knew at the time.

At some point you had joined into the fight, but it was a bit of blur now, thinking back. 

Your brother - or father… could you really call him either now in your state? He wasn’t the one from your timeline; the one who had disappeared on you to never return. But he flashed you a smirk that made you believe he was your bro, truly and completely. 

You two made a good team. He was strong, fast and even a bit strategical. He also made good use of cal. You were much stronger than before, back when you were a lost child who’s friend was a fresh kill. Which was a good thing, because you’d be damned if you hadn’t have gained anything from those lonely four months. The sounds of swords clashing rang through your ears, your body twisting into shapes you couldn’t managed when human. Between the two orange-eyed Striders, it seemed like Jack didn’t stand a chance. Back and forth you fought, making the best damn team you’ve ever seen. With all the movement, you started to feel a teensy bit dizzy. But, you kept on fighting.

You brother smiled again - surprise, surprise - face cocky and confident.

And then, 

_everything_

went completely and utterly

**_wrong_ **

You gripped your sword tightly, breathing in deeply as you tried to adjust yourself to get used to the hole smack dab in your chest. Green consumed your field of vision. Jack began to literally turn several shades of green, his wings changing; his stupid hat disappearing.

Then, you started to panic.

Jack sprouted ears, a muzzle making his way onto his face as well. He grew hair, and looked far too much like the dog that Jade used to describe.

Then, even Bro looked worried.

But he tried to, fought even, to keep a straight face. 

Jack went for you first. You managed to block his first attack easily, ascending higher and higher into the sky as you attempted to lead him away from your brother. You coiled and flew around each other in a intricate dance. Each of you waited for the other to attack first. You knew something was up with Jack, with the way he crackled with green sparks. Something troubling indeed. Jade was in the game. That was a good thing. But still, you weren’t liking what you were seeing. You lunged, thinking you had caught him off guard. At the very moment your sword should have collided with Jack’s neck, he was gone. 

“What?” You had whispered into the oily, cloudy skies “How?”

You whipped your head around just in time to see Jack speeding towards you. Pain ripped through your lower stomach. You felt blood, warm and wet, begin to spill out in a slow, rhythmic flow. Your necklace nearly fell off you neck, glasses becoming askrew. Pain over took any and all of your senses and you dully noted that you were plummeting to the ground.

You didn’t try to stop yourself.

For a moment, you were sure you blacked out. You heard your brother running over to you, trying to get you up and going. 

“Run,” he hissed into your disgusting feathered ear, “run and as far away as you can.” 

You flapped your wings in a way that now strikes you as kind of pathetic. “No, not without you,” you had told him firmly. Bro love at its finest.He shook his head at you as you attempted to get up, wondering where your sword had gone to.  Jack landed, looking as though this was a gentle stroll in the park - so much unlike he had been before. Your brother gave a scowl, something you had not seen on his face in years.

He moved in to attack,

and,

you watched another important part of your life be killed in front of your eyes.

It had not been fast or swift - the death that was. Jack was just that however, barely strifing with your bro before he managed to take a hold of Bro’s word. If he could in his state, you swear Jack would give the most anger inducing smirk in the world.

The first stab felt like a stab to your gut as well. The second made you forget about the pain flaring through your body. The third brought on anger that coursed through your veins. The fourth made your eyes tear up a little. And the last few caused you to lose count, each one like a stab to your heart.

You had jumped, wanting to do nothing but tear out and peck and mutilate Jack’s precious little throat. He teleported out of the way - the cheating bastard - and you rolled onto the ground in a pile by your brother’s corpse. Your pendant had slipped off your head, landing in the  pool of red. Then, Bro glanced at you and you nearly jumped five feet into the air. He was alive, and this realization made you both happy and horribly depressed. He gave a small, bloodied smile, teeth stained red. “You did good champ, but, listen to me, run,” he rasped, seemingly using what little energy he had left to tell you this.

Of course, you didn’t listen.

You pushed yourself back up, flying into the air as you dripped battery acid blood. Jack followed, and you managed to have an extremely brief sword match.

“For once won’t you listen to me!” That was your brother from below; a dying scream, almost. He sounded so distressed; angry; in pain. You wanted to cry.

But you knew you couldn’t.

Not now.

Jack flew up above you. You strained your neck, keeping your eyes on the prize. At the speed of lightening he dived, sword aimed for another part of your body. You couldn’t move out the way in time. Heh. You were really a shitty knight of time, weren’t you? Still are. 

You felt bones snap, blood running down your wings as feathers filled the air. For the second time that night, you fell to the ground. A part of you still wishes you had cracked your skull open when you hit the ground.  All you had managed was bruising, a dislocated shoulder, and snapped ribs.  Even as you laid in a sad heap of yellow and orange, Jack still seemed to want to play with you more. Really, he was more like a cat than a dog.

He pushed you off the plateau the battle had taken place, feathers going every where once more. Hell, you were so unworthy of his touch he only used his feet. His other foot was firmly planted on your wing. You felt more bones snapping, muscle tearing and joints breaking as you let out a strangled cry of pain.

You brother gave one last, almost worried sounding, disgusting noise. A final goodbye maybe, or him trying to tell you what an idiot you were for not listening.

If so, you agree with him.

You blacked out again from the pain, your body shutting down for a moment. When you awoke, it still hurt. You went through your hazy memory to figure out why.

And that’s what lead you to this point.

You prop yourself up, and fly. Admittedly, your flying is wobbly but you don’t care. You swallow thickly, looking over your brother for one last moment. His glasses are gone. You slip his eye lids close, considering kissing them. It isn’t a cool thing to do but you don’t care. As one last show of brotherly love, you kiss his forehead instead. Your lips are now salty and gross, but you don’t care. You take your necklace back out of the blood, holding it close to you. You know you cannot let yourself cry. No matter what. No matter how much your wounds ache, not matter how much you feel like your heart is killing you. You will  _not_  cry.

Your name is Davesprite, but once you were just Dave, and you are in a lot of pain.


End file.
